


Color in Silence

by suarhnir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Colored fanart





	Color in Silence

[](http://imgbox.com/DXrewGS2)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, my other favorite RWBY character! I want to try cosplaying Neo at some point, it would be fun to do.


End file.
